Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match
- PS4 Cover= - Switch Cover= }} |platform = PS4, Switch |developer = Bandai Namco Entertainment |release = February 22, 2018 (PS4, JP) February 27, 2018 (PS4, Asia) February 21, 2019 (Switch, JP & Asia)}} Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match (ガールズ＆パンツァードリームタンクマッチ) is a tank battle game based on Girls und Panzer Anime. It's developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment, released in February 22nd, 2018 for the PS4. An English-language version was released a week later, February 27th, 2018. An enhanced port for the Nintendo Switch marked with "DX" or "Deluxe" was released in Japan in February 21, 2019. The multi-language Asian version was released on the same day. The extra features found in the Switch version can also be added to the PS4 one via paid DLC. The game's Japanese website can be found here. Game The game features a story-mode, a 5v5 online multiplayer mode, special missions - including a fight against a giant BOCO. The game takes after the events of Der Film, and before Das Finale. The DX version adds the characters and mechanics of Das Finale. There is also a new tournament mode called "Panzerfahren Festival" where a team of two will participate at first, getting new members from other teams they defeat. The Type 10 tank will be fought in this mode as the final boss when certain conditions are met. Story Mode In order to promote Panzerfahren in Ooarai for the following year, Anzu, Yuzu & Momo decide to update their school's aging promotional video by making a new one from scratch. To this end, they opt to use the footage from the last exhibition match and the battle against the All-Stars University Team but realize that they not only need factual commentary from their side, but also the input from the other schools that took part in those battles. The Ooarai Student Council then organizes an "Appreciation Festival" and invites Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, Kuromorimine, Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan, Jatkosota as well as the All-Stars University Team. As an incentive for their contribution in the presentation, all the participants were promised full match data sharing and dissemination. Miho was chosen to preside over the recollection event with the Anglerfish team backing her up. Alice Shimada will join in the latter half. Extra Battles These are additional missions based on story parts or completely original ones with varying objectives. Playable Tanks Here the list of all tanks and how to unlock them. *Ooarai Girls Academy ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (Finish Training) ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (Finish Domination Tournament with Ooarai) ** PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (Finish Training) ** Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F (Finish Extra Mission 3) ** Type 89B I-go Otsu (Finish Story Mission 9) ** PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (Finish Extra Mission 1) ** Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (Finish Story Mission 11) ** M3 Lee (Finish Story Mission 1) ** Renault Char B1 Bis (Finish Story Mission 3) ** VK 4501 Tiger(P) (Finish Story Mission 2) ** Type 3 Chi-Nu (Finish Story Mission 15) ** Mark IV (Automatically unlocked with DX Pack on PS4, Clear Extra Story "Shark Team in a duel!" on Switch.) *St. Gloriana Girls College ** Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Finish Domination Tournament with St. Gloriana) ** Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III (Finish Extra Mission 4) ** Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Finish Story Mission 5) ** Rosehip's Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Finish Extra Mission 13) *Saunders University High School ** M4 Sherman (Finish Domination tournament with Saunders) ** M4A1(76) Sherman (Finish Story Mission 8) ** Sherman VC Firefly (Finish Extra Mission 5) *Anzio Girls High School ** Carro Armato P26/40 (Finish Domination tournament with Anzio) ** Carro Veloce CV.33 (Finish Extra Mission 10) ** Semovente da 75/18 (Finish Extra Mission 6) *Pravda Girls High School ** T-34/85 (Finish Domination tournament with Pravda) ** T-34/76 (Finish Extra Mission 7) ** KV-2 (Finish Story Mission 5) ** IS-2 (Finish Story Mission 10) *Kuromorimine Girls Academy ** PzKpfw VI Ausf. E "Tiger" (Finish Domination tournament with KMM) ** PzKpfw VI Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Finish Story Mission 12) ** PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Finish Extra Mission 15) ** Panzerjäger Tiger(P) "Elefant" (Finish Extra Mission 16) ** PzKpfw VIII Maus (Finish Extra Mission 14) ** Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B "Jagdtiger" (Finish Extra Mission 11) ** Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" (Finish Extra Mission 8) ** Jagdpanzer IV/70 (Finish Extra Mission 2) ** PzKpfw. III Ausf.J (Finish Extra Mission 9) *Jatkosota High School ** BT-42 (Finish Domination tournament with Jatkosota) *Chi-Ha-Tan Academy ** Type 97 Chi-Ha (Finish Domination tournament with Chi-Ha-Tan) ** Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha (Finish Story Mission 13) ** Type 95 Ha-Go (Finish Extra Mission 12) *All-Stars University Team ** Centurion Mk.I (A41) (Finish Domination tournament with University) ** T28 Super-Heavy Tank (Finish Story Mission 17) ** M24 Chaffee (Finish Story Mission 14) ** Megumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 18) ** Azumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 19) ** Rumi's M26 Pershing (Finish Story Mission 16) *BC Freedom High School ** FT-17 (Automatically unlocked with DX Pack on PS4, Clear Extra Story Mission "You Two should cooperate" on Switch) ** ARL 44 (Automatically unlocked with DX Pack on PS4, Clear Extra Story Mission "Marie Escort Mission/Oshida" on Switch) ** SOMUA S35 (Automatically unlocked with DX Pack on PS4, Clear Extra Story Mission "Marie Escort Mission/Andou" on Switch) *Japan Sensha-Dō Federation ** Type 10 (Automatically unlocked with DX Pack on PS4. Beat the Type 10 during the Panzerfahren Festival Mode on Switch) ** Panzer II (Added with a free update for the Switch and as a DLC for PS4 on June 2019) Gallery Screenshot Girls-und-Panzer-Dream-Tank-Match_01.jpg Girls-und-Panzer-Dream-Tank-Match_02.jpg Anzio Dream end.jpg Chihatan Dream end.jpg Gloriana Dream end.jpg Jatsokua Dream end.jpg KMM Dream end.jpg Oarai Dream end.jpg Pravda Dream end.jpg Saunders Dream end.jpg UST Dream end.jpg Trivia *All tanks unlocked in the game are delivered by Saunders' C5M Galaxy using Low-altitude parachute-extraction system (LAPES). *In the Switch version, the Hard difficulty of the "This wall is like a Mont Blanc" DX Extra mission was given a 5-minute time limit while Normal and Very Hard were given 10 minutes. The halved time makes it a bit troublesome to clear due to the large number of checkpoints and the FT-17's low cruising speed, necessitating usage of unconventional routes to succeed. Game Trailers PS4「ガールズ＆パンツァー ドリームタンクマッチ」ティザープロモーション映像|Dream Tank Match Trailer File:GIRLS und PANZER Dream Tank Match DX for Nintendo Switch™ ANNOUNCEMENT|Dream Tank Match DX Trailer Category:Video Games Category:Dream Tank Match